D'or et d'argent
by HadenShai
Summary: Inari est née au milieu du chaos. Recueillie jeune, et élevée dans l'Ouest, elle est prête à accomplir son devoir et servir son maître, Sesshomaru. Néanmoins, des questions restent sans réponses. Pourquoi est-elle la seule restante de sa race ? Quelle est leur histoire ? Et qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ce mépris qu'elle peut apercevoir, dans les yeux du grand yokaï Sesshomaru ?
1. 1- Origine

**Chapitre un : Origine.**

 _L'histoire se déroule quelques années après la disparition de Naraku. Le grand Sesshomaru, maître de l'Ouest, a repris marche vers ses terres. Bien qu'ayant toujours une certaine rancœur envers son frère Inuyasha, ces deux derniers ont tout de même fait le choix de stopper leurs querelles. Jaken, de son coté, a été envoyé pour avertir les troupes nordistes de leur mise en marche. Malgré les années écoulées, leur but restait similaire : conquérir le Japon._

Sur le retour, le démon crapaud passa à la lisière d'un village, situé en retrait par rapport aux autres villes, et entouré de part et d'autre par la forêt. Il pensa qu'il était vraiment étrange pour une population de vivre recluse, en proie à toute sorte de menaces.

Alors que cette pensée venait tout juste de traverser son esprit, un vent frais le frappa, apportant avec lui une ribambelle d'odeurs : la forêt, l'humidité, le bois brûlé... et le sang. Il se dirigeât au pas de course avec A-Un vers les bâtisses.

Il entra précautionneusement dans certaines maisons, les visitant une à une, appelant à la recherche de blessés. Certains endroits étaient complètement détruits, noircis par les flammes. Désemparé, les questions se bousculant une à une, il atteignit la fin du village. C'est là qu'il les vit. Les corps des villageois. Exécutés, en ligne, un à un. Les femmes et les enfants n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Était-ce l'œuvre des hommes ? Ou celle des démons ?

Jaken n'était pas un adepte de la cruauté. Et son maître ne le tolérerait pas non plus. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ce massacre, se situant à la frontière de leurs terres ?

Le cœur lourd, le maître crapaud fit demi tour, les épaules affaissées, et se dirigeât vers la sortie du village. Il faudra revenir plus tard enterrer les corps, avant que les bêtes sauvages ou la décomposition ne vienne achever cette horreur.

Passant près de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un hangar, il entendit un bruit étouffé à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta, pensant avoir rêvé. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit repris de plus belle. Cela ressemblait à des pleurs. Un bébé. Il se dirigeât vers une petite trappe, qui était caché sous un vieux tapis poussiéreux. Dans les combles, il l'aperçut enfin. Un nouveau né, une petite fille drapée dans un vieux tissu. Il tiquât un instant sur ses oreilles. Elles n'étaient ni rondes, comme celles des humains, ni pointues comme celles des démons. C'était une hybride, avec en haut de son crâne, deux oreilles pointues et rectangulaires, d'une jolie couleur rousse. Une hanyô renarde ? N'avaient-ils pas tous disparus ?

Alors qu'il l'a tenait dans ses bras, il vit le regard de la créature et se senti envoûté. Il réalisa dès lors que même en étant un nourrisson, un être des plus vulnérables, il arrivait à utiliser l'une des capacités élémentaires de son espèce, sans préparation au préalable. Les kitsune subissent un changement de leur métabolisme lors d'un entrainement. Il leur permet ainsi d'avoir accès à leur don. Ils peuvent changer d'apparence, charmer, soutirer des informations, sans laisser nulle trace dans l'esprit de leurs victimes. Parfois même, certaines légendes affirment que leur plus puissants membres possédaient des capacités supplémentaires, les assimilant avec le temps.

La jeune renarde avait donc utilisé l'une de ses talents pour survivre de façon naturelle. Elle voulait vivre. Jaken eut une illumination et vit donc à travers ses yeux d'une couleur unique le potentiel de sa nouvelle protégée.

* * *

Il l'a ramena donc au domaine de son Maître, mais décida de dissimuler sa présence pour le moment. A peine eut-il passé la haute voute en pierre signifiant son entrée dans l'accès Nord du domaine, qu'il bifurqua dans une petite allée en terre avant de s'enfoncer plus en profondeur dans la cité. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta devant l'une des nombreuses maisonnées, d'un style purement traditionnel. Il entra dans la large cour avant, ou se trouvait une petite mare emplie de quelques carpes, sautant de temps à autre. Après avoir traversé le jardin pavé, il s'arrêta aux portes de l'entrée, d'un bois vieux, sombre mais lustré. A sa gauche, une fine corde reliée à une clochette était suspendue. Il l'a saisit et tira doucement dessus à trois reprises.

Enfin, la lourde porte en ébène coulissa pour laisser apparaître une femme, dont l'âge commençait à montrer de fins traits aux coins externes de ses yeux. Elle portait un kimono élégant, sans être excessif pour son statut. Son visage était doux, typique des traits qu'affichent les démons chiens. Cependant, à la vue de Jaken, ainsi que le petit être qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, son regard se fit plus dur, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ne dit pourtant aucun mot, juger n'étant pas son rôle, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la créature.

— Maître Jaken, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle le conduisit dans un petit salon, lui-même recouvert de tatamis. Une petite table basse se trouvait en son centre, ainsi que quelques coussins moelleux et colorés. La pièce était sobre, mais chaleureuse. Quelques peintures y figuraient, et l'on pouvait y sentir l'effluve doux des fleurs cueillies du matin trônant sur la table.

D'un geste, la femme lui proposa de s'asseoir, avant de disparaître dans une pièce annexe quelques instants pour y revenir avec un service à thé. Tout en servant son invité, elle scruta le nourrisson qu'il avait déposé précautionneusement sur un tas de coussinets, callant ainsi le petit être confortablement.

— Je suppose que votre visite n'est pas anodine?

— En effet. J'aurais une requête à te confier. Dit-il, une pointe d'embarras dans le regard.

— Et elle concernerait l'enfant que vous venez d'apporter, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, quand elle eu la confirmation du crapaud.

— Maître Sesshomaru est-il au courant de la... nature de votre protégée?

— Non, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi pour le moment. J'ai le présage que cet enfant sera utile plus tard, et pourra ainsi servir les intérêts du grand Maître. Jusque là, je te demanderais de t'occuper de son éducation, et de faire en sorte qu'elle soit invisible lors de ses retours.

— Je ferais selon vos désires, messire.

— Bien. Je repasserais prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement. J'ai confiance en tes talents de nourrice.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait élevé bon nombre de grands démons chien, sa réputation n'était plus à faire.

Il se leva, le visage soulagé par le dénouement de cet épineux problème. La femme le raccompagna à l'entrée avant de revenir dans le salon pour y récupérer les tasses. Elle soupira et s'attarda quelques instant sur l'enfant. Le nourrisson semblait captivé par ce qu'il voyait, et gazouillait allègrement. La jeune hybride posa ses yeux sur sa nourrice, et cette dernière se figeât à son contact. Elle fut comme attirée par cette couleur si atypique, même pour un démon renard. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, tirant sur le gris, contrastant fortement avec le duvet vénitien qu'ornait son crâne.

La démone expira bruyamment de nouveau, se saisit du service à thé et reparti vers la pièce adjacente. Le fait de cacher un enfant dans le domaine de son maître allait être compliqué, et il fallait en plus de que l'enfant en question arbore des couleurs tape à l'œil ! La tache allait se relever ardue, et délicate.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, un fin sourire s'affirma sur ses lèvres.

— Bienvenue chez toi, Inari.

* * *

Note de fin de page :

Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue sur cette fiction.

Ceci est une première pour moi. Si vous avez la moindre question, ou idée, qui pourrait être utile à l'amélioration, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous y répondre. Je n'ai soumis personne pour une relecture, donc il se peut donc qu'il y ait des passage flous.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire, tout comme j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette histoire.

A très vite,

Haden.


	2. 2- Premiers pas

**Chapitre deux : Premiers pas.**

* * *

Dès lors, la nourrice fit ce pour quoi elle était douée : éduquer.

Nourrisson, Inari s'était montrée charmante, presque invisible tant elle était facile à vivre. Durant les cinq premières années de sa vie, la petite fille fut élevée à l'écart, accompagnant parfois la personne qu'elle surnommait Ma' dans les villages proches, lorsque la durée du voyage durait plus de quelques heures. Entourée par la population, bien que capuchonnée fermement pour ne laisser paraître sa différence aux yeux de tous, la fillette était épanouie, souriante, et riait aux éclats.

Cependant, lorsqu'elles retournèrent à leur foyer, Inari vit qu'une fois de plus elle devait rester à l'écart, emmurée derrière de lourdes portes en bois. La petite fille éclata en sanglots, et s'agenouilla contre le portail. Son front contre le bois frais lui fit du bien. Dans cette position, un petit trou dans l'un des rondins lui permettait de voir les allées et venues des passants. Elle était jeune, mais avait remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'elle était unique dans cette cité. Tous étaient comme Ma', ils arboraient de jolies et fines petites oreilles, comparées aux siennes, qui elles étaient droites et perchées en haut de sa tête.

Soudain, elle vit des pieds s'arrêter devant la porte de chez elle. Surprise, elle émit un petit hoquet et tombât à la renverse, avant de ramper un peu plus loin. Habituellement, quand le crapaud passait, elle pouvait reconnaitre le bruit de ses pas dès le bas de l'allée, mais réussissait toujours à la surprendre en lui faisant une grimace à travers l'ouverture, la faisant rire.

Ces jambes là, jamais elles ne s'étaient arrêtées devant sa maison. Ni même n'avaient marché dans cette allée ou elle vivait. Était-ce un nouveau compagnon de jeu ?

La petite fille, partagée entre la peur de l'inconnu et la joie de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau avec qui s'amuser, parti en courant chercher Ma', située dans la cuisine pour la préparation du déjeuner.

Cette dernière était assise sur les genoux, dos à la fillette et épluchait ce qui ressemblait à un gros navet, concentrée sur sa tâche. Bien qu'ayant senti la présence de la jeune renarde, elle la laissa lui sauter dans le dos, souriant doucement lorsqu'elle senti l'étreinte de la petite fille.

— Inari, tu ne devrais pas me sauter dessus comme ça alors que j'ai un couteau dans la main. Tu pourrais te faire mal, gronda-elle gentiment.

— Mais Ma', quelqu'un devant la porte ! Baragouina-t-elle.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Maître Jaken est devant la porte ?

Après un instant de réflexion, la petite fille répondit :

— Non. C'était des grandes jambes ! Et pas la même odeur, ria-t-elle.

La nourrice fut surprise face à cette réponse, posa la lame en hauteur ainsi que le bol à légumes et huma l'air. En effet, l'odeur n'était pas celle du maître crapaud. Mais alors...

Ecarquillant les yeux, la démone prit Inari par la main, avant de l'emmener vers la chambre de la petite fille.

Cette dernière était simple, bien que légèrement décorée. Un petit paravent, au model floral, sur le coté. Une table basse, d'un même noir que celui de la porte d'entrée prônait près d'un des murs, ou était jonché quelques parchemins et pinceaux en désordre. Un vase, emplit de fleurs reposait sur le plancher à la sortie annexe de sa chambre, menant aux jardins extérieurs. Enfin, un futon, de taille modeste, dont les couvertures en batailles prouvaient un réveil dès plus difficiles, était posé à même le sol à l'opposé de la table.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux à l'intérieur, Ma' s'abaissa afin d'être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

— Ecoute bien maintenant, Inari. Je veux que tu restes dans ta chambre, et que tu ne fasses aucun bruit. Avec un peu de chance, le maître ne t'a pas entendu. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu dois rester cachée jusqu'à ce que je revienne. D'accord ? Insista-t-elle.

La fillette bouda, gonfla les joues un instant, avant de répondre :

— D'accord Ma'..

Les clochettes se firent alors entendre, provoquant un léger sursaut de la part de la nourrice, qui se releva en hâte, avant de refermer précautionneusement la porte coulissante. Défroissant son Kimono d'un geste de la main, elle approcha à petits pas vers l'entrée.

Inari, quant à elle, resta debout devant la porte quelques secondes, les joues toujours gonflées et les bras croisés, signe de mécontentement. Elle qui avait enfin l'occasion de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jaken, devait rester tranquillement dans sa chambre. Elle, la super tornade Inari !

Elle fit alors les cents pas, entendant de loin les bruits d'éloignement et les début d'une conversation.

Elle huma l'air, et senti que Ma' faisait du thé, chose qu'elle adorait, car souvent accompagnées de douceurs.

Alors Inari oublia sa promesse, ouvrit la porte en fracas et couru vers le salon.

* * *

Quelques instants avant l'arrivée de la petite fille, la démone ouvrit à son invité. Qui se révéla en fait être deux personnes. La première connue dans tout l'Ouest, de part son statut et son nom, fit courber l'échine de la jeune femme. Regardant vers le bas, en signe de soumission, et le saluant respectueusement, elle prit la parole :

— Maître Sesshomaru, commença-t-elle, avant de poursuivre après une courte pause, Maitresse Rin, soyez les bienvenus. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, veuillez me pardonner.

Après un bref signe de tête de la part du démon chien et un sourire de la jeune femme en retrait, il répondit :

— Assez de cérémonies, Kuchiha. Je ne viens pas ici pour supporter de nouveau les horreurs de la cour. Nous savons autant toi que moi que j'ai horreur de ce genre de traitement.

Après un instant, la jeune démone se releva, et fit un mince sourire à ses invités.

— Entrez, voyons. J'espère que vous appréciez le thé, je n'ai hélas que cela à offrir, répondit-elle, les guidant vers le salon.

— C'est parfait, dit Rin, d'un grand sourire.

Kuchiha s'absenta un court instant vers la cuisine, avant de revenir avec trois tasses fumantes ainsi que quelques gâteaux aux fruits séchés. Elle servit ses invités, avant de prendre place face à eux, sur l'un des coussins.

Il y eut un mince moment de silence, chacun appréciant le doux parfum qui émanait de la décoction. L'absence de paroles n'était en aucun cas gênante, au contraire. Cela rendait le moment plus agréable et reposant. Cela faisait des années que le grand maître n'était pas venu. Et c'était la première fois que Kuchiha voyait dame Rin ici.

Du moins, depuis qu'Inari est ici, c'est une première, se dit-elle.

Le démon prit une courte inspiration, avant de ré-entamer le dialogue :

— Après toutes ces années, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé ici.

— Seriez-vous nostalgique ? Plaisanta-la démone.

Rin ria doucement. La petite fille qui accompagnait le maître de l'ouest partout avait laissé place à une jeune femme magnifique, et troqué son vieux kimono pour quelque chose de plus raffiné. Ses yeux, ainsi que certaines de ses expressions conservaient tout de même une certaine candeur.

Un micro sourire échappa à Sesshomaru. Il fallait l'avouer, cet endroit lui avait manqué. Quelques années après sa naissance, et comme tous les démons chiens avant lui, il avait été placé ici, en la douce compagnie de cette femme. Elle avait participé grandement à ce qui fessait sa personnalité d'aujourd'hui et lui en serait toujours redevable.

— Un peu, avoua-t-il. Ici, je n'avais aucunement besoin de toujours faire attention au moindre de mes mouvements, soupira-t-il. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas simplement une visite de courtoisie. J'ai remarqué une chose dérangeante, Kuchiha. Mon ministre se déplace trop régulièrement chez toi, et je peux sentir des battements de cœur provenant d'une autre pièce. Qui est ici ?

— Voyons, Maître Sesshomaru, vous savez quel est mon rôle. Si je n'élèves personne, à quoi servirais-je donc ? tenta-elle, savant sa position délicate.

— Un nouveau démon chien serrait né ? demanda Rin. L'évènement aurait fait le tour de la cité, n'est-ce pas ? Les naissances des démons sont tellement rares, vu votre espérance de vie...

— Ce n'est pas le cas, reprit Sesshomaru. Alors, qui est-ce ? Pourquoi Jaken vient-il si souvent ici ? insista-t-il.

La nourrice n'avait plus le choix. Mentir alors que la chose était une évidence serait une insulte. Alors elle soupira, et prit son courage à deux mains :

— Très bien. Il ne sert à rien de vous cacher devant le fait accomplit. Maître Jaken m'a confié une tâche il y a...

Kuchiha ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade orange sauta à son cou avant de l'enlacer avec toute la force de ses petits bras.

— Ma', c'est des amis pour jouer ? demanda-elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

La nourrice tiquât de nouveau, sous le rire discret de Rin :

— Inari, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Assieds-toi, je vais te chercher une tasse de thé.

La petite fille prit place, émerveillée devant les deux personnes qui lui faisait face. Puis, fixant Rin, elle se leva, s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme. Sesshomaru eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais fut stoppé par Rin lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas bouger. La fillette semblait particulièrement captivée par quelque chose au niveau du visage de Rin. Se laissant faire, Rin pencha légèrement sa tête en avant, laissant accès à son visage à Inari. Cette dernière toucha doucement ses cheveux noirs, qui étaient doux, avant d'accéder à ce qui l'intéressait.

Elle palpa doucement la rondeur de ses oreilles, fascinées par ces dernières. La jeune humaine se senti fondre par tant d'ébahissement et laissa la curiosité de la plus jeune s'assouvir. Rin prit ce temps pour observer la bambine, qui malgré le temps plus que doux portait sur sa tête un épais tissu, ne laissant apparaître que les traits de son visage ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux. Le tout était surmonté d'une haute capuche, donnant un air comique à l'enfant qui à présent prenait sa tâche tellement au sérieux qu'un mince bout de sa langue était apparent.

Sesshomaru, spectateur de la scène, ne dit rien mais sourcilla aussi devant l'apparat étrange d'Inari.

D'un regard à Rin, il lui intima :

— Enlève-lui.

— Mais... hésita Rin.

— Fais ce que je te demande, soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme se voulut rassurante en ôtant la capuche de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière fit un bond en arrière, lorsque ses mains effleurèrent les bandages autour de son visage. Ma' lui avait toujours dit de les garder. Elle ne l'avait déjà pas écoutée quand elle lui avait demandé de rester dans sa chambre. Lui désobéir de nouveau lui couterait peut-être de devoir repartir, loin de ses deux nouveaux amis.

— Ma' veut pas. Doit les garder, insista-elle.

— Ma' ne dira rien si c'est moi qui les enlève, reprit Sesshomaru. Approche maintenant, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Sesshomaru se leva et se dirigeât vers elle. Il s'accroupit, de façon a être de la même taille qu'elle et posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête, grattant le cuir chevelu à travers les minces bandages. Inari, appréciant, ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse. Tout en continuant de masser le haut de son crâne, il commença a dérouler les bandes de l'autre main. La petite fille ne se douta pas du subterfuge. Ce n'est que quand elle senti la fraicheur passer dans ses cheveux qu'elle réalisa ne plus rien avoir sur la tête. Ses oreilles pouvaient enfin bouger correctement, et elle entendait enfin le son clairement !

Mais au vu de la tête des deux invités, quelque chose clochait. Avait-elle fait une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte?

Un bruit dans son dos la fit se retourner. Ma' était là, et sous la surprise, avait fait tomber sa tasse de thé, étalant son contenu sur les tatamis. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer Sesshomaru, revenant sur Inari.

Cette dernière s'approcha de la tasse, qui avait été fêlée en tombant, elle la ramassa mais se coupa légèrement en voulant la rendre à sa nourrice. Voyant le mince filet de sang perler de son doigt, Sesshomaru se saisit de l'une des bandes de tissus au sol avant d'attraper la main de la fillette et enrouler une partie autour de la blessure. Coupant le restant à l'aide de ses dents, il fit un léger nœud afin que le pansement ne se fasse pas la malle.

Rin se leva à son tour, prit la petite fille par la main et lui demanda :

— Et si tu me montrais ta chambre ? Je serais ravie de voir ce que tu dessines ! Sourit-elle de plus belle.

— D'accord. Par ici, dit-elle en resserrant l'étreinte et guidant sa nouvelle camarade de jeu.

* * *

Sesshomaru reprit place à la table. Il attendit un instant que la jeune démone nettoie le tatami avant qu'elle ne reprenne place en face de lui.

— Ta maladresse ne m'est pas nostalgique, reprit-il taquin.

— N'est-ce pas ? Souria-t-elle, légèrement plus détendue.

— Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il, appuyant ses paroles d'un léger mouvement du menton.

— Elle se nomme Inari. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je l'ai nommé, soupira-elle. C'est Jaken qui me l'a déposé ici, alors qu'elle n'avait pas plus que quelques jours. Te rappelles-tu de l'incident ayant causé la destruction d'un village entier ? C'est de là qu'elle vient, ajouta-elle.

— Je croyais que tous les villageois étaient morts, et humains, insista-il.

— Elle est la seule survivante. Sa mère devait venir de ce village. Quand au père, je ne sais pas. J'ai moi-même été surprise de voir une descendante de cette espèce.

— Semi-espèce, reprit-il.

— Semi-espèce, oui. Shippo, le jeune démon renard avait bien dit qu'il était le dernier parmi ses semblables..

— Et sa mort mystérieuse ne pourra pas nous renseigner plus, termina-t-il. Pourquoi Jaken est venu te voir toi, plutôt que de déposer l'enfant dans un village annexe. Et pourquoi avoir accepté sans m'avertir avant ?

— Ma réponse servira à tes deux questions : maître Jaken m'a parlé de sa compétence particulière lorsqu'il l'a trouvé. Il pense qu'elle peut t'être précieuse dans l'avenir. Et je le pense aussi. Pour ce qui est du fait de ne pas t'en parler avant, n'importe qui dans la cité connais tes antécédant avec Inuyasha, marmonna-t-elle.

— Mmph, le grand Sesshomaru n'a besoin de personne, encore moi d'une gamine à demi batarde, bouda-t-il.

— Une gamine qui a quand même abouti à la ruse, au point de réussir à te radoucir lorsqu'elle a vu ta réaction après avoir vu ses oreilles. N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Tu es resté calme, et pourtant nous savons tous les deux ta hantise des hanyôs. Crois-moi, cette enfant est douée. Laisse lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, fais-toi en une idée plus approfondie.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Pourquoi ne pas la rencontrer plus souvent ? D'ici un an elle sera tout à fait capable de pouvoir utiliser ses compétences de façon consciente et approfondie. Tu n'auras qu'à te faire une vraie idée de son potentiel à ce moment là, en la testant, termina-elle.

Sesshomaru resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se replongeât dans le regard de Kuchiha. Ce dernier était déterminé, convaincu par ce qu'elle avançait.

Le roi démon se leva, et parla d'une voix forte :

— Rin ! Nous partons !

Quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre, et après quelques secondes le jeune femme apparu à l'encadrement de la porte.

— Bien, maître Sesshomaru, dit-elle.

— Je vous raccompagne, annonça Kuchiha.

Au moment ou ils atteignirent la porte de la cour, de grands bruits provenant de la maisonnée se firent entendre, et une bourrasque orangée couru vers eux, sautant dans les bras du démon. Ce dernier se laissa faire, d'abord interdit, puis son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

— Aurevoir, Rin, maître 'Maru !

Il eut un bref sursaut d'épaules, comme désapprouvant le surnom, mais ne dit rien pour autant. A la place, il caressa brièvement la tête de la jeune renarde, effleurant un instant ses oreilles.

— A bientôt, Inari.

Et le maître de l'Ouest partit.

* * *

Note de fin de page : 

Voici mon second chapitre. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, étant inspirée après une matinée bien froide ! Brr !

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a un passage flou, une action qui pourrait paraître incohérente etc.. Etant novice, je prends toutes vos remarques en compte afin d'améliorer la fiction au mieux et la rendre plus agréable à lire.

Petite réponse à la review : 

Paola, bonjour à toi et bienvenue sur mon histoire !

Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur d'avoir un petit mot alors que je commence tout juste ! ^w^

Pour ce qui est de la signification d'Inari, c'est tout simple : Inari est la divinité shintoïste du Riz, et ses serviteurs sont les kitsune, aha. Il y a énormément de sanctuaires de cette divinité au Japon, et beaucoup de représentations de kitsune dans ces temples. D'où le choix du prénom.

Si tu as d'autres questions, fais moi signe. A bientôt !

Haden.


End file.
